


slow down, yeah I want you. //

by morgekisses



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Cute boys in love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, gay cuteness, matty healy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgekisses/pseuds/morgekisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a cute little oneshot about two boys from the 1975. </p><p>tumblr: http://morgekisses.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow down, yeah I want you. //

Matty kicked the door open clumsily, stumbling into the room, fingers interlaced with George's. Matty bumped into the wall, causing a low chuckle to sound from George's throat. George closes the door behind them softly, then pins Matty against the door with a firm grip on his small hips. Leaning in, he presses a single kiss to his neck and whispers seductively, "You're cute. I want you." Matty gasps, tilting his head back and whispering in reply, "Wait 'till the bedroom, yeah?"  
"Let's go then, love," George says whilst hoisting Matty into his arms, his skinny thighs wrapping tightly around his waist. But they never do make it to the bedroom. George places Matty down gently on the counter and pulls his knees apart with his large hands. He steps forward and connects the gap between their soft lips.  
Just as things are starting to get heated, the door is shoved open and a small voice sounds "Ew, you two are disgusting. Keep the gay in the bedroom!" George breaks off their heated kiss, laughing when he realises who just walked in.  
"Fuck sorry Lou, I just can't resist your brother."  
"Literally so gross, all I wanted was a glass of water!"  
Matty completely ignores his brother and tugs George back to the task at hand by his blonde curls. He whispers into George's ear softly, "Don't listen to him. Focus on me,"  
Louis leaves the room, slamming the door on his way out, sure to awaken Matty's mum too. George chuckles lightly before reconnecting their lips and passionately kissing Matty, sliding his tongue over his lower lip. Matty succumbs to George and allows his tongue to slip into his mouth. Soon he feels George's nimble fingers begin to toy with the buttons of his blouse, unbuttoning them swiftly and slipping the garment off his pale milky shoulders. Matty moans loudly as George slides his hands down his chest and brush over the bulge in his skin tight jeans. Matty quickly disconnects their lips for just enough time to pull George's shirt over his frame and throw it across the room haphazardly. The taller boy's fingers start to unzip his fly and soon enough, his hands were wrapped tightly around his hard erection. And just as Matty let out a load moan, the door burst open one again, revealing the shocked face of Denise, Matty's mother.  
"Oh, boys!" she cries with surprise, shock etched across her features. She quickly covers her eyes as George removes his hands from Matty's jeans and hastily does up his fly.  
"Oh my fucking God Mum what are you fucking doing!!!! You should be asleep!!!" Matty cries, a blush spreading across his already flushed cheeks.  
"You should be asleep too boys, what are doing down here at 3am?!"  
Matty snorts under his breath and snidely replies, "What d'you think we're fucking doing?"  
"That's enough, I'm leaving." she says as she exits the room briskly.  
And for the third time today, the kitchen door slams shut, his mum whisper yelling, "And don't fucking swear!!"  
George chuckles behind his hands, before spreading Matty's thighs even further and getting back to his needy boyfriend.


End file.
